Take Care
by ThePointe
Summary: When your father is a lush,it adds a extra layer to everything. When you can hang out with your friends, when you can bring those aforementioned friends home. This is what Andre Harris has to deal with. Good thing he has someone. Tori. Adapted from Lush.


A/N: I really want to do a Tandré story and I've had this idea for long time. There aren't enough André- centered stories out there and this is one of my favorite ideas of all time (other than cloning myself but that didn't seem to work out). Any way this just like the summary, this is about André and his father is a drunk. It's a tandré romance, obviously and it focuses on his family relationships. I got the title from take care by Drizzy and Rihanna, although I'll use different songs. Suggest one by reviewing the title and I'll give it a listen. So enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not Dan Schneider. You should gather that from the fact that I'm a teenage girl who doesn't get a sufficient allowance and he is a rich old man. **

ANDRE

Look at What You've Done (Drake)

Damn, boo-hoo,

Sad story,

Black American dad story

I should be used to it by now. Expect you never get used to it. The drinking, the late night fights, the loud noises. Guess what I'm doing right now at 2 am on a Monday. It's a routine that I call the nighttime shuffle. My dad has just stumbled in drunk and is currently face planting the stairs. Here's a little tip: if someone is face down on the stairs first flick the lights on and off rapidly. If said drunken asshole wakes up, believe me your fine, don't worry. After checking to see that he is still somewhat fine I walk back to up to my room and try to go to sleep.

"Emmy" my dad slurs calling out for my mom "Get the icepack!"

xxx

I don't know why my father drinks. Well that's a lie. He told me once. When I asked him he said the reason he drinks is because when he does he has a moment a clear thought where everything makes sense. Like nothing even matters any more but the moment. My dad is a song writer slash producer for a lot of famous artists, meaning he's pretty good at disguising bullcrap with some flowery language.

xxx

9 am 4/21/12

"Good morning André" My mom said with fake cheerfulness "How are you doing?"

Breakfast is on the table, my favorite, strawberry crepes with whipped crème and strawberry syrup with the cappuccino maker whirring. My mom never makes a huge deal about breakfast. Usually breakfast is toaster waffles and instant coffee eaten while rushing out the door.

"I can't sit down" I say "I'm going to be late for school"

"It's fine" she says with a wavering smile that doesn't look all that sane "I'll write a note"

The last thing I want to do is sit with my family and pretend to make nice.

"I have a test first period" I lie.

"What subject?"

"Trigonometry."

"You don't have trig until next marking period. I checked"

Damn me for having over involved mother.

"So" she continues "Let's just sit down and have a nice, civil breakfast"

My little sister, Zuri, was bouncing up and down on her bright yellow chair and was banging her Sippy cup on the table.

"Yay! Andy's staying!" she cheers.

"Can we lower the volume a bit?" my dad murmured, I was surprised he was well enough to go to work. He looked pressed and professional in a pair of black 501s Levi's, a blue Ralph Lauren button down and light blue Sperry's.

"Do you want some breakfast honey?" she says her voice is doing that high pitched-wavering thing it does when she's mad but doesn't want to show it. "I made strawberry crepes, your favorite".

"I'm not hungry." He says looking nauseous at the thought of food "I'll pick something up at work. Thanks for the offer, sugar." He gives my mom a quick kiss on the cheek.

We both know that he won't eat any breakfast; he might not eat anything until lunch. He leaves shutting the kitchen door behind him.

"So" I say awkwardly skating a soupy strawberry with my fork, across the lake of whipped creamy, vivisected crepe. "I better go."

"Don't pick grandma up from the senior center; I'll do it on my way home."

"Okay. Bye mom" I say grabbing my jack threads messenger bag and leaving.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Read and Review!Chappie two is coming out soon. Watch this space! Peace out girl/ boy scout!


End file.
